


Save them, Save us

by AJ_Apples



Category: Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: (More or less I don't know them personally so liberties are taken), As a warning for that, As in actually based on Kaitlyn and Sharon, F/F, Gen, It's also a Hunger Games AU, This is real people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Apples/pseuds/AJ_Apples
Summary: A Shartlyn Hunger Games AU. Kaitlyn is from District 8, Sharon is from District 7. Will these two survive the games despite the odds or will one of them succumb to their fear and just not bother? (I don't know if the violence is that graphic or not so mature (for now if possible??))





	1. Chapter 1

They sighed softly as they worked. They’d rather be out working but had been needed to help finish an order their mother had received yesterday. It was a rush job and always worked their mother ragged so they offered a hand, no matter how many times they pricked themselves.

They winced and pulled their finger from behind the pants muttering softly, “Speak of the devil and she shall appear.” They reached over to their ready and waiting stack of band aids and placed another one on. Now four of their five fingers had been pricked and prodded enough to start bleeding and they didn’t want to get any on the clothes.

They got back to work while thinking about other things, like the reaping coming up. Kaitlyn was almost out of it, just one more year and they’d be too old. Luckily for them it had been a good year for work for both their parents and them, only having to add 4 extra slips. They knew people who were much worse off and had almost 10 extra slips in the bowl. As soon as the reaping was over that’d be it, no more fear, no more stress, just helping their mum around the shop and going off to play their own gigs at the local pub and serve the drinks. It didn’t pay a lot but it was enough and they met some good people there, like one of the peacekeepers daughter.

They smiled when they thought of one of their best friends, Elise, and how she’d always tip extra ‘just because’. They’d asked her one day why and she had said exactly that, just because. They rolled their eyes at the time and had tried to hand the money back but Elise had just smiled, waved and walked off. That kept happening until they built up a friendship and now would always talk when the shorter girl came in. They’d make fun of her height, which really wasn’t okay, then make a pun after she shouted to make her laugh again.

They smiled to themselves thinking about the last pun they used and holding up the dress to see always was fixed and clean and not a drop of blood. They grinned excitedly and got up putting it down and walked to the room their mum was working in shouting her name along the way.

“Mum! I’m finished,” They said, poking their head around the door and peeking in.

“Wonderful. Thank you so much, Kaitlyn. Just stack them on the pile by the door,” Their mum said with a smile before turning back to her work.

“Sure,” Kaitlyn responded, going back to the clothes and gathering them all, folding them as neatly as they could though knowing their mum would most likely re-fold them later anyway, and went back placing them by the door before speaking again. “Mum, can I go to the pub? I might still be able to get in a few hours of work.” They asked.

“Of course, darling. Don’t be back to late, early day tomorrow.” Their mum reminded them.

“I got it. Love you Mum!” They said as they started heading out, grabbing their jacket along the way. They heard her shout her love back before they closed the door and slipped on the jacket, heading down to the pub only a few streets away. It wasn’t particularly cold but it would be later so the jacket was a necessity.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the pub and slipped in, talking to their boss briefly before getting to work, at least two hours extra pay was more than nothing. Let’s hope they don’t break any glasses tonight.  
\-------------------------

They groaned as they woke up and ran a hand through their hair, looking up at the clock before dropping back down. Last night at the pub had been dim and depressing, everyone worrying about their families. Elise had come in briefly wishing them well for the reaping today. She had had her final reaping last year and hoped for the saftey of her friend.

They jumped lightly at a knock on the door and a shout from their dad, telling them it was time to get ready. They shouted back in confirmation they were up and stood up starting to get ready. Today was a day you had to look your best, if you didn’t your family would be looked down upon. Because in District 8, it was all about the best fashion and clothes. So they got dressed in their best looking button up suit, swanky dress pants and even a vest. It wouldn’t be ‘the best’ there but it wouldn’t be looked down on either so it was good enough.

They made their way down the stairs to the makeshift breakfast table they put up every reaping day to have a breakfast together and sat down as their dad placed down some eggs on bread. They blinked and looked up at him in surprise, these must have cost a fortune. He shrugged and gave a grin and a wink before going back to finish cooking his own. They smiled happily and waited patiently for their dad to finish and sit down too before digging in.

“Last reaping, you must be excited,” Their dad commented, munching on his toast.

They made a noise of agreement and swallowed before answering him, “Yeah, it’ll be a relief. Elise and I are going to drink gin and juice after.”

“I like that girl, save some for your old man?” He asked.

“Of course,” They grinned. Alcohol itself wasn’t too expensive but this wasn’t home made. This was going to be real gin, from the capital. They’d save some for him... If they didn’t get drunk and drink it all. They were finally going to get to know who Elise’s mysterious ‘girlfriend’ was tonight too, she said it would be a surprise for getting through everything. It’d be nice to know who their friend was off with all the time finally, though they can’t complain. Elise never ditched on plans or offered up some lame excuse for not being able to do something, she valued them as a friend too. If she couldn’t do something, she’d tell them the reason straight up.

“Kaitlyn,” Their mother called, snapping them out of their thought process. They looked up to her and she smiled at them bemusedly, “You’re trying to eat your fork.”

They blushed lightly putting it down and saying, “I guess I fork-got what I was doing.” They laughed as they heard their dad chuckle from behind them.

“That was one of your worse ones, dear. Anyway time to go, are you ready?” She asked, looking slightly worried. They smiled and stood up hugging their mum.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back later tonight more drunk than you’ve ever seen.” They waved to their parents before heading out the door, leaving first because of the long line up that was sure to be there. They continued to smile even as the nerves started to build up.

They wouldn’t be picked, they wouldn’t. It was silly to think about it. They were just being paranoid, it was all in their head. Even if they did get picked, volunteers are more common in this district and if worse comes to worse and enter the games, they could hide. At least long enough to be able to say bye to all their friends and family before they died. But they didn’t have to think about that, because it wasn’t going to happen.


	2. The Reaping

They waited impatiently for the capitols long message to finally end and for this to just be over and done with. They wanted to meet up with Elise and drink and find out who this person she’d been seeing is. Actually, they could see Elise from where they were standing. She was just on the outside, barley paying attention to the message but staring at something else on stage. They tried to follow her line of sight but got lost half way each time, having to shake their head and restart. They gave up after the sixth attempt and focused back on the stage where the video had finally ended.

The woman in the sparkly dress and jewels and sickly looking grey skin started to prattle on about how much of an honour being chosen was and so on and so forth. Honestly they just wanted this over with. They rocked on their feet lightly waiting and mentally writing a new song in their head, making sure to remind themselves to jot it down later on.

“Kaitlyn Alexander!” A high pitched voice said, startling them out of their musing. They looked around to see everyone staring at them, most with sympathetic faces, others looking relieved. “Kaitlyn, dear, come up here!” the voice said and they looked up to see it was the woman in the sparkly dress that looked sick. They blanched slightly looking to Elise for confirmation only to see her frightened face staring back at them. The situation dawned on them and they started to walk up to the stage. The world seemed like it was going at a snails pace to Kaitlyn, everything jumbling around inside their head.

They were so sure, so sure that it wouldn’t be them. They only had 5 slips in that bowl, some people had more than 10! How could it be them? Why them? They didn’t think their bad luck was this horrible but apparently it was, it was really the worst. They finally got up the steps of the stage and the same shrill voice asked them a question and the responded, though they could never tell you what they said.

The rest of it was a blur, some other unlucky kid got picked as well and then they were steered off into the mayors building and locked in a room so they wouldn’t run. They sat their numbly, just waiting for their parents to come in. The few seconds they were waiting seemed like hours to Kaitlyn, stretching farther and farther until finally the door swung open and the were swarmed with a hug from their mum and dad, their mum already weeping. They felt tears start to prickle at their eyes but tried to blink them away and just hugged her family tightly.

“Here,” Their father said, his voice slightly croaking with unshed tears as he held out a photo. They took it and the tears finally spilled over. It was a simple picture, one of the only ones they had as a family. It was taken the day Kaitlyn came out to their family, as both queer and as a them. They had been so scared that day but had sucked it up and told their family and explained it to them after their mother had over heard Elise say it at the pub once. They knew their parents were loving and would always love them but it was still scary, but this picture proved that. They all had tears in their eyes after a long talk but the smile on Kaitlyn’s face couldn’t have been wider and their parents smiles couldn’t have been prouder.

They wrapped their dad in a hug again, tighter this time, before the warning came that they only had one minute left.

“It’s ok. I’ll be ok. I love you.” Kaitlyn said to their parents, trying to put on a brave face and even managing a smile for them.

“We love you too,” Their father said, their mother nodding erratically in agreement as she was still to chocked to say anything. The guard came in and took their parents out, so they sat down and waited.

What they didn’t expect was Elise to come in not long after and give them a bone crushing hug with tears running down her face. They froze for a second before hugging back.

“You’ll be ok,” Elise mumbled into their shoulder, almost squeezing the breath out of them. For a short girl she was strong. “Natasha will take care of you,” She continued.

“Natasha? The winner from 2 years back?” They said, confused and stepping back to look at Elise properly.

“She’ll make sure you come back safe. She’s fun and nice, trust her.” She said, taking a step back to look at them too. It took them for a minute before everything snapped into place.

“You’re dating Natsha!” They shouted, pointing at her accusingly. She blushed lightly but nodded. They sighed and shook their head, wondering to themselves how they could have not realised this sooner. They were good friends before the games and Elise had started dating her mysterious girlfriend after she was out of the running for the games.

“That’s not the important thing. Trust her. You remember how she won her games right?” Elise asked.

They nodded, “Yeah she hid until the end and only had to kill one which she didn’t even do because the berries got them first.”

“Exactly, so she knows how to hide and survive for a long time.” She said as there was a shout outside saying they only had a minute left.

“Alright I’ll trust her. I’m sure she’ll be berry helpful,” They smiled when Elise gave a short laugh and another quick hug before being kicked out of the room. They sat down on the couch and waited. No one else to visit them now, just have to wait for the departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiya. Sorry short update this time, I’ve been sick recently so haven’t been able to write much butttttt I should be good to get back into the swing of things. As always all mistakes are mine. Thanks for supporting the story, see you next chapter!


End file.
